


Flying

by Yeomanrand



Series: Rand's Fic Promptly Fills [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short, five-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker, on a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

The French have a term for it: _L'appel du Vide_ , the appeal of the void. Parker thinks the phrase is silly; the only void she knows is in space and more and more it's not empty either.

She's standing on the ledge, looking over, feeling the updraft generated by the height of the building brushing over her skin around the harness. The atoms feel the way Hardison touches her, sometimes, when she lets him.

She jumps.


End file.
